Running
by turtleformer66
Summary: It started off just a normal night on the rooftop...four sisters letting off steam...and then "it" happened...everything went down hill from there. They have to run and hide from a crime they did not commit...but they will meet some...people...that will change everything. Will the turtles be able to help these girls get their lives back...or are they stuck forever...running?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic. Please comment and let me know how I did? I would really appreciate any of your comments and will use them to try and help me become a better writer.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the TMNT.

Prolougue:

"Are you stupid?"

"No.."

"Rose! Dawn! Two words...shut...up. Now may we PLEASE get on with this in an orderly fashion? I already have a headache and we've only been out here for five minutes!"

"Sheesh, Luna. Don't get 'yer panties in a twis'," Rose said looking across the rooftop.

"Yeah. Aren't we up here to RELAX?" Stephanie said bouncing up and down. "Loosen up, Lune. You can't relax if you're gripping!"

"I do not gripe! Do I?" Luna looked to Dawn for support. "Dawn, what do you think?...Dawn?" Luna walked over to where she was drapped over her laptop, eyes glued to the screen. Luna tried to see what it was that had her sister entranced so, but she kept on blocking her.

"You know I can't focus when you're over my shoulder sis!" Dawn yelled. She looked back to see all of her sisters even ROSE shrinking away. 'Wait...Rose?' she thought. 'She never backs down from anyone.' "What?"

"You...you yelled...you never yell..." stephanie sat down on the edge of the roof beside her. "What's wrong?" she asked. "And don't tell me it's nothing, because you are a HORRIBLE liar."

"Well...there's this-" CRASH! " What was that?"

"I don't know dawn. Maybe we should get out of here..."

"No way! I wanna check it out...'sides. It'll give you something to focus on Luna," Rose stated, climbing down onto the ladder. She looked down only to notice a quite long drop. She gulped and moved one foot in front of the other. Luna, stephanie and then eventually Dawn climbed down. Once they were all secure on the ground, Rose looked over to an open dumpster. Curious, she walked over, only to find a plastic wrapped...thing...that looked vaguely like a human body. 'Oh...shoot,' she thought.

"Girls! Get over here!" All of them wondered over to the dumpster only to gasp at what they saw.

"Do you think...that...I mean...it is really what I think it is?" Stephanie stuttered a little freaked out by the turn of events.

"Well...only one way to find out...Luna help me," Dawn ordered. Together the sixteen year olds hauled the body shaped wrap and placed it on the ground. "Do you have your pocket knife on you, Rose? I could really use it right about now...please?"

"Yeah I have it. Here," she said popping it open. Dawn grabbed it and sliced the "package" open. At that moment they heard someone say "Freeze! You all are under arrest for murder!" The girls looked up and saw two policemen standing at the entrance of the alley. They did the only thing that came to their adolescent minds...they ran.

**Sorry...that's the end for now. I am definately going to put the turtles in the following chapters. This was just the prolougue. I hope you liked it. I am going to try to post longer stories up...but no promises. Will you please review? I am actually going to "practice" my writting skills! Ta ta for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT.

**Okay people...I am very sorry about the short update. I am going to try to have longer chapters...**

* * *

In my dreams...I dream of being free. Going into the streets without me and my sisters being recognized. To walk the streets freely without having to run. Running from everyone gets annoying and tireing. But no. We have to scavenge for everything we need. The only people we can trust is ourselves. So, why do I get the feeling our luck will change? After that incident two years ago...the cops are still trying to find us. But...we didn't do it. Why is life so complicated? I was jerked out of my musings by Rose hitting my arm.

"Luna? Earth to Luna? Anyone home?" she asked rapping on my forehead.

"Yeah. Fine...just thinking."

"Wat'chya thinkin' about?"

"Nothing important...so what did you want?" I asked her looking over. I finally noticed Dawn on the floor head in my lap, brown hair strewn everywhere. She was snoreing slightly and I, subconciously, was playing with her hair. "How'd she get there?" I pondered.

"Lune, she's been there," Stephanie said from behind. "You must have had your head in the clouds not to notice her. Her snoring is almost like Roses' only quieter."

"I do not snore!" Rose shouted.

"Ugh...it's too late for this," Dawn mumbled from my lap. "Luna...get the rope and I'll get the duct tape...we'll tie them together and shove them in a dumpster...ya know since we don't have a closet...yeah. That's what we'll do."

"You...are crazy," I told her. "Get up. We got to get a move on soon. We don't want to get caught." Dawn got up, followed by stephanie, and Rose peeked out of the abandoned building we holed up in for the day. She waved her hand in a forwards and backwards motion, a silent signal for "It's clear". Getting up from my claimed spot, I made my way over to were my younger siblings were at the door, hovering there. "So, are we going...or are we just gonna stand here like a bunch of idiots?" I demanded.

"Shhhh...," Dawn told me in a low whisper. "We think we see something, but not so sure. Hold your horses, sheesh." I peeked out to try and see what they were seeing, but to no avail.

"I don't get it...what are we looking at?" I whipered to Stephanie. She pointed to, what looked like, four figures moving rapidly over the rooftops. "Oh...I see," I said in awe. We watched silently for a few minutes, but the silence was interupted by Dawn's harsh whispering.

"Are they getting closer?!" I looked to see if I could confirm her observations...and surprisingly they were correct.

"Okay...nobody freak out," I said inching forward. We watched again only to gasp when they dropped down in our alley. OUR alley. "Okay...they can't see us...so no freaking out," I told them trying to comfort all of us, including me. But then...Rose errupted.

"Why the firetruck are they in this alley? THIS ALLEY! We need to run them off...yeah. Grab some poles and-WHACK! Right in-"

"Rose!" I interupted her. "We are not going to do anything. We will wait untill they leave." I looked around taking note of the familiar surroundings. Moonlight cracked through the open door, highlighting all of us. Roses red hair shined like flames every time her head twitched with anticipation. She was about to flick Steaphanie when she started to hum the "Jaws" theme, but I held my hand up. "Allow me," I silently commanded.

"Ouch!" she whisper yelled.

"Shhhhh!" me, Dawn, and Rose said in unison. I turned my attention back to our midnight visiters and saw...'Was that a flash of green?' I thought. 'There...I saw it again...hmmmm. Maybe...we should approach them...' I thought, starting to inch forward some more when Roses hand stopped me.

"What are you doing?" she hissed. "I thought you told us to hide."

"I just want to see something real quick," I assured her. She let go with a grudging look on her face. I darted out of the building behing an object that was protruding from it. 'What is that?' I pondered. 'Never mind. Stay focused, stay focused,' I silently chanted in my head. I poked my upper torso from behind the protruding object to get a better look at our "visitors". I tried to get a better look only to fall flat on my face on my front.

"What was that?" I heard a voice ask.

"I don't know...stay here," came another voice. I scrambled to get up, only to let out an uncharacteristic grunt, when feeling a strong force holding me down. I looked up to verify what that force exactally was, only to find...a green foot. 'Okay...Luna, you are officially crazy,' I stated in my mind. I felt the force apply pressure, and I let out a little squeek. I tried to look further, but the green...foot kept me imoble.

"What are you doing?" a strong voice asked.

"Um...trying to find my way home?" I lied.

"Why do I not believe you?"

"Why are you holding me down?" I answered the question with a question. 'Take that,' I thought.

"You didn't answer my question," the voice stated.

"You didn't answer MY question," I retorted. I was having fun...enjoying our banter a little too much.

"If you stay here...I will let you up and we talk about this like civilized beings...but you can't get up until I say so, alright?" the voice asked.

"Agreed," I stated. I felt the force...ah, foot, release me, and I put my arms under me ready to push up when the voice said so.

"You may stand."

'Finally!' I chorused in my head, pushing up into a sitting position. I stood up only to face blackness. "Hello?" I called.

"I'm right here, along with friends," the voice said. Only it wasn't just a voice anymore...it was a shadow. And it had three more with it. 'Guess it wasn't alone,' I thought.

"I'm not alone either," I informed it. "Can they come out or will that make you uncomfortable?" I asked taking a step back.

"...They...can," the shadow confirmed. As soon as those words got out though, I was bombarded by my sisters.

"Luna, don't you EVER do that again you hear me? That is MY job!" Rose shouted, while trying to squeeze my brain out of my head.

"Yes...now...please let...go...can't...breathe," I managed to get out. I backed up only to be slapped. "OW!" I yelled. I looked over to find both Stephanie and Dawn standing there, expressions...pissed. A throat cleared and we turned our attention to the four shadows.

"Now...what were ya'll doin' out 'ere?" a brooklyn accented voice asked.

"None of yer buisness!" Rose hollored. "We don't gotta tell you anything."

"Um...actually, we do. Whichever...shadow...held me down let me up. I have to thankyou. Hardly anyone does that. Most people knock me out," I thanked the shadow...whoever it was...and explained to rose at the same time.

"Err...no...problem, I guess," stated the shadow, sounding a little unsure.

"Why are you in the, well...shadows, shadow?" Dawn, Rose, and I groaned at this remark. "What?" Stephanie asked.

"I have to admit...I am curious as to who you are," Dawn stated after brushing Stephanies comment off. "Why ARE you in the shadows? Trying to hide something?" she poked.

"That is none of your buisness," yet another shadow said matter-of-factly. This one sounded...sophisticated? Smart? "We have no quarrel with you...we just came out for a...midnight walk."

"Yeah right, and I'm the toothfairy," Rose said.

"Can we please get on with this in an ord-," I started but was cut off when the shadow that held me down harshly whispered "Hide!" I felt myself being pressed against an unbelivably hard chest, with one arm circling my waist, and a hand over my mouth. I started to struggle when I felt someone breathing on my neck, but despite my best efforts, I couldn't get out of the iron grip my captor had me in.

"Stay still," I heard beside my ear. Shivering, I did as I was told. I looked up to see...several people jump over the alley we were in, from one rooftop to another. 'Is that possible?' I wondered. I felt my captor shift, as if it...no he...(it definatly sounded like a male)as if he were uncomfortable. I thought about licking the hand to make him let me go...and I did exactally that...only...he didn't let go. The only reaction I got was a sucked in breath. I licked again, wondering how much of my spit my captor could take. I kept licking and licking until I saw a pajama man stop on the other side of the roof and look down. As soon as the man turned and ran away...I licked again. The arms and chest retracted from me and I felt slightly...dissapointed. That is until they closed around me again and picked me up...let's just say I squeaked.

"Let go!" I said, only it came out as, "Lep oh." I struggled and even licked again, but it did nothing to phase him.

"I wouldn't do that anymore if I were you," my captor rasped in my ear. I did it again anyways...I'm rebelious like that...and felt myself being moved. When the arms and chest retracted again, I was in a circle with my sisters.

"Luna!" They all yelled. I was once again bombarded with hugs. And once again...there were four shadows...

"Look, I don't know who ya'll are or what you want...so you wanna enlighten me?" I asked untangling myself from my family.

"Our appearance is...disturbing. You would scream and run away...I can guarntee you that," the "smart" shadow said.

"I doubt that," Stephanie. A new voice spoke up this time, but it had a surfer's accent.

"I bet ya would, dudette."

"Okay...so you have a secret...well we do to," Dawn began. "And I'm guessing since you haven't run away from us screaming, hollering for the cops, that you don't know. So, how about we make a deal?"

"Depends...what exactally is this deal?" my shadow asked. Wait. My shadow? Ugh...this cold is messing with my brain.

"We tell you our secret...and then you show us yours."

"Deal," the surfer accented voice stated. It was followed by a chorus of "Mikey!"s.

"Deal?" Dawn asked. Three shadows sighed, while one bounced in place.

"Deal," they all chorused. So with that...we told them our story of how we were driven from our heated apartment because of a framed murder...only that we weren't sure we weren't supposed to be framed. We told of how we've had to learn to survive off of little things, when it came to winter, we had to huddle for warmth, when it came to summer, we had to splach in the public fountain in central park, and how we have survived this whole time on small amounts of food, but none of it was enough to fill our stomaches. When we finished. We all, even the shadows, were sitting down. I looked to the sky to see if I could determine how long we have been out, but I couldn't.

"We've told you our secret...but do you accept it? Do you think it was us?" Dawn asked getting up.

"No. We don't. If anything, we think it was cruel to place a murder on four sixteen year olds," the shadow who held me down said.

"Now about your secret...," I said stepping forwards. "You gonna show us?" As soon as I said that I was speechless as they walked into the light...

* * *

A/N: **Sorry folks...havta wait until tha next chapter. I will try to update soon though...I tried to make it long enough...did it work? Review please and let me know how I did. I haven't gotten any and I feel as if I have let ya'll down...*sniff***


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I in no way own the TMNT...but a girl can dream** **right?**

**Okay...so here is chapter 3. Sorry for the wait...I had a bunch of distractions. Homework, family, books, and many more that I shall not mention. Thank you for all the support of the reviewers...you know who you are! You absolutely made my day! Okay...enough rambling. Let us see the girls reaction...*evil laugh***

* * *

At first...I stood there in shock. And then I ... examined them. All four of them were green and had elbow, knee pads, and all wore belts. The first one...the one who held me down...it, no he, had striking brown eyes with a blue bandanna around them. He had...swords...on his back, a strap going across his chest, and his skin color was a soft leaf green. The second one...warm mocha brown eyes with a purple bandanna. He had a stick? Yes. I think it was a stick, on his back, he also had a strap across his chest, his skin color reminded me of those _nasty _olives that Dawn likes...a pretty color all in all though.

The third one...fiery golden yellow eyes with a red bandanna around them. His skin color was darker than the other two and he had... two HUGE forks tucked snuggly to his belt, two of the prongs overlapping the belt. The third one...bright blue eyes that seemed to shine like stars with an orange bandanna. He had...two...what were they called? Oh yeah! He had two nunchucks tucked comfortably in holders that were somehow attatched to his belt.

I walked to where, if he wanted to, he could reach out an arm and touch me. I stuck out my hand, to which they shrunk back.

"My name is Luna," I informed. "It is very nice to meet your aquaintence."

"Leonardo...but you can call me Leo," the first, I mean LEO, said. He stuck out his hand and grabbed mine with a firm but warm grip. Locking my eyes with him, we seemed to understand one another. It felt like we were having a mini conversation in our heads...crazy? I thought so. I shook my hand up and down, you know, to complete the handshake. It was a very chilly night...yet I felt warm. He took his hand away and stepped back...and I suddenly felt the freezing wind flowing around me, carressing my skin.

Walking straight across, I shook hands with all the others. The red one's named "Rapheal", or "Raph". The purple one was "Donatello", or "Don". Last, but not least, the orange one was "Michealangelo", or "Mikey". All of my sisters followed my example, but nothing happened between them like what happened between me and Leo.

"Well, that is...interesting...," Dawn said.

"We know Luna," Donatello said, "Yey we know none of your names."

"How rude," I upbraided them. "Okay. The one with brown hair, wearing the purple T-shirt is Dawn," I started. "The one with red hair, wearing the black sweater is Rose. The one with blonde hair, wearing a pink jacket is Stephanie." They all said hi when thier name was said.

"Now that everyone is introduced...why aren't you screaming, or running away, or even fainting?" Leonardo asked. "Most people do one of those three things."

"Well, we're not most people, now are we?" I said. " We have seen some wierd things-"

"Yeah, 'cause when you live in the alleys...you've got to make sure to look down every aisle or you might run into people doin' somtin' if you get my drift," Rose interjected.

My shoulders slumped and I facepalmed. "They did NOT want to know about THAT Rose! That is just gross!" I told her. Turning back to the...reptiles...I asked a question of how they came to be. They were just going to tell us something, when suddenly, a sewer lid just off to our right slid open. We all watched it, me and my sisters in confusion, the "boys" in awareness. A girl poked her red head out of the hole, and it swiveled back and forth, appearing to be searching for something. Spotting the "guys" she about freaked.

"There you all are! Splinter's been worried sick! All of you were supposed to be back five hours ago! Wait...who are they?" she asked pointing in our direction.

"Who are you?" I shot back. I shuffled forward a bit.

"April O'neil. Your names?"

"I'm Luna, this is Rose, Dawn, and Steaphanie," I introduced us all.

"What are you doing out this late of night? Aren't your parents worried sick?" she said climbing out of the manhole.

"...We have no parents," Dawn said. "We never knew them. One of their friends took us in after going through a buch of paperwork and hearings, finally gaining custody. But sadly, something happened when we were sixteen and we've been on the streets ever since they kicked us out. We have no home."

"Oh...umm...," April hesitated, coming closer. She took one look at us, then at the "guys" and, what seemed to be, judging by her facial expressions, pondering over the information Dawn just told her. "You four...look familiar...I've seen you all before," she stated. Her eyes widened with alarm. "You're those four sixteen year olds who killed that man, all those years ago! So, this is where you've been hiding!"

"No! We never killed anyone! We were in the wrong place at the wrong time, and curiousity got the better of us! If we had just went home, none of this would've happened," I explained. My sisters nodded thier heads in agreement with what I said. One of the, what I have decided that they are, turtles jumped in...it was Leo.

"April, they have told thier story to us and we think that they are innocent. I mean, think about it. It was a framed murder, but not intended for the girls. We can get to the bottom of this incident, can't we Donnie?" he asked. 'Hmmm...also goes by Donnie,' I mentally stocked that fact away.

"I am pretty sure," Don replied. "If I can get into the police system, I can look through thier records for files on the case. If we can get enough information through research, we can surely figure this out. It's a lot of work though."

"Wait, wait, wait...you are going to help us?" Rose asked incrediously.

"Well...yeah," Raph told us. "You were framed. Or at least we believe you were. The best way we can help is to dig up the truth and solve the puzzle."

"Exactally," Leo confirmed. Looking back to April, he said, "Can you go back and tell master that we are bringing guests?" All of us gasped.

"Umm...you know you don't have to take us in," I told him. He turned around and looked me straight in the eye.

"Yes...but I have a few reasons. One," he started listing, "is that you DO need a home. Two, is that if you _are_ the murderors, you can't get away and we can turn you in to the police. Three, I genuinely trust you. Don't ask me why, I just do. April? Splinter, please?" April turned around, checking over her shoulder as if thinking we could pounce any moment, and finally went down the manhole. My sisters and I looked at him and the others with shock.

"Are you serious?" Stephanie asked.

"Are there stars?" Mikey asked. Okay. Point given. I looked back over to Leo, to find he was staring...at me. Blushing, we both turned away, him embarressed about being caught, and me embarrassed 'cause someone was staring at me.

"Well April should have told Splinter by now," Don said. "Should we go ahead?"

"Who's Splinter?" I asked.

"...You'll find out," was my answer from Leo. Okay. I walked forward to stand beside him.

"Where to?" He didn't answer me. He just walked over to the manhole and pulled it up...gosh, those are big muscles...and set it aside gestering for my sisters and I to go first. Rose went down followed by Dawn and then Steaphanie. I walked to it and gave Leo a sideways questioning glance. He just shrugged and pointed downwards. Quirking an eyebrow, I descened down the ladder. For some reason I feel like our life is going to change for the better.

* * *

**That's all folks! I enjoy writing so much and putting soooo many details in there...I LOVE details. Please review and tell me how I did, or if I missed something, spelled a name wrong, or if there are any grammatical errors. I really appriciate it! I am so excited to put up more stories! Okay, enough ranting. I hope you enjoyed! Ta ta for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry everyone. My computer has been down for a few days and I just got it up and running. I haven't been able to update as frequently as I would have liked. I really hope I am not boring you guys. I love every single one of you! The reviewers, the readers, and even the skimmers! But can I have ya'lls opinion on something? I was thinking that maybe, after I finish this story, that I could make another story. This one, though, is based on the girls past. I think imma gonna call it, The Adventures of Four Sisters. Can I get some reviews as to answers? Okay...enough chit chat. I really hope I am doing good on this. **

** Disclaimer: I, turtleformer66, do not in any way, shape, or form own the turtles or anything associated with them. I still dream though...please don't make me stop dreaming! PLEASE!**

* * *

Walking through the sewer was not pleasant, let me tell you. It reeked. Seriously. I saw...okay, not going into detail, but I saw some pretty wierd things down there. Not to mention, it was very dreary down there. The only light you had to go by was the occasional aid of the few manhole covers and the only thing you could hear was the dripping of water, the shuffle of feet, and your own heart beat. I wasn't scared though. I wasn't. But I guess that is a lame excuss...I had a death grip on Dawn's hand. Older siblings need help too, ya know.

I guess the main thing that bothered me, though, was the continous thoughts that ran through my head. "Where are we going? Is it safe? Maybe we shouldn't have followed. What if something happens?" They went round and round. It was like a roller coaster. A roller coaster that made my head hurt, but still one none the less. I was brought out of my thinking suddenly. We stopped moving. Why did we stop moving? Oh...gosh, I sound like Stephanie.

In front of us was four turnstiles in a horazontal row. The turtles, I guess, jumped easily over them, turned around, and each stuch out one of his hands. I let go of Dawn, who promply rubbed her wrist mumbling, and walked forward. I placed my hand in the one closest...Leo. Why is it always Leo? I mean, come on! I looked back and said, "Trust them. Trust me." They causiously approached the turnstiles. Each of them grabbed a turtles' hand. I looked at Leo and sent him a thankyou with my eyes. He seemed to catch it, because he nodded and then hoisted me over, grabbing me by the hips (which I had to grab onto his shoulders so I wouldn't fall), and plopped me down beside him, never once letting go. I exhaled the breath I didn't even know I was holding and looked at him. He shifted slightly, but in that one little shift, his muscles flexed slightly. I am ashamed to say...I was oggling.

I looked him in the eye. "You can let go of me now." He sucked in a breath.

"Oh...sorry. I didn't, uh...notice. Sorry."

"Would you stop appologizing? You have nothing to be sorry for. Only oppologize if you know you did something wrong." He looked at me and stepped back. I heard giggling from behind. "You know...I wonder how sharp those swords are. I bet they could find, oh, I don't know, three heads..." My sisters got the point and stopped immediatly.

"Took you long enough," came a voice behind us. We all turned to see the redhead from earlier. April, I think? "I told Master Splinter. He wants to speak with the girls first and then with you four." She turned her attention to us. "Listen...I am sorry for how I acted back in the alley way. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I believe that you didn't do it. I would like to help...if you would allow it?"

I looked at my sisters already knowing thier answers. "We would be very grateful for any help you can provide for us. And it is not your fault. Most people do jump to conclusions when they see us, run away, tell the police, and then we have to find another place to sleep at nights. It is nothing new. But I, I mean we, appriciate anything and everything that you can do." She nodded.

"Well, I hate to, but I got to go. My aunt will be expecting me soon. I will be back in the morning with CLEAN clothes...okay? You all look like my size. I will bring some for you to try on. And if not, my aunt has some clothes she never wears, so I could borrow them. Alright well, bye everyone." A chorus of byes went around. "And remember. Splinter wants to talk with the girls first and then you guys. No eavesdropping either!" she said pointedly.

"We won't, so stop your worrying. Now, go on before you get in trouble," Donnie said, ushering her out of the room.

"Okay...sorry. I didn't think you wanted to get rid of me that badly. I'll be back in the morning. See you all!" Everyone waved untill she was over the turnstiles.

"All righty then. I'll show you where Master Splinters' room is. But...please don't scream."

"Why would we?" I asked, my couriosity entrigued.

"He is...a little different."

" Well you know, if we can handle the sight of you guys, we can handle what he looks like. After all, it is all about what is on the inside, not the outside. It doesn't matter what you look like, as long as you have a good heart."

"Okay," he said. "Follow me." He lead us to a room with what looked like very thin paper.

"Come in, children," came a voice. I took a breath, looked at Leo for reassurance, and opened the door.

* * *

**So this is the next chapter! *squeals* I am so happy! Okay, energy is expelled. I hope you all liked it. Please review and tell me what you think about my other story idea, if I have any grammatical errors, any mispelled names...all the fun stuff. Thankyou for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry everyone. I have had writers block, along with another story I was debating on writing. I have started on it, but it is rated M. So check it out if you want to. Now, about this story...I am so, so, so, so, so, so sorry! I just haven't found the time to write, and I wanted to read other peoples stories. I have been slacking... :'( I am sorry. Okay. Enough ranting...I seem to do that a lot. Let us see the conversation with the girls and Splinter, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I, turtleformer66, do not own the TMNT, nor do I own anything ascociated with them. But I still have favorites...and I still have dreams...and I still have toys...and...oh, sorry.**

* * *

I was so nervous...I don't know why. Once the paper door slid back, Leo disappeared. I stuck my head in and looked around. Candles were lit, along with escence. It smelled...calm. I have no other way to explain it. If calm was a smell, that is what it would smell like. There was a low table, at which a shadowed figure sat. I knew that that was Splinter, but I was cautious. I mean, this was the first time I was meeting this guy.

"Come fully into the room, child," an old wise-sounding voice told me. It was laced with authourity. I walked in to allow my younger sisters room. "Kneel, if you would." I knelt. I pulled Steaphanie along with me, 'cause she didn't notice the asked command. I seriously hope that this goes well. "April has informed me that you are framed, and wish to have a place to stay. Is this so?" he asked.

"No sir," I said. "We are framed, but we did not want to bother anyone. They said to just come."

"They?"

"Yes. The four reptiles..."

"They are turtles," Splinter said with a laugh, "And they are my sons."

"OH! I didn't know that. Well, of course I didn't but...sorry. In all truth sir, I am nervous. I am not accustomed to meeting new people every few minutes," I said embarrased.

"It is expected," he said. "Now...tell me about yourselves."

* * *

"I wonder what they are talking about," Mike said.

"I don't know. Get your head away from there," Leo said, yanking on his youngest brothers bandanna tails. "Do not eavesdrop."

"What do you think of them, Leo?" Donnie asked. "I know they must have made a good impression, because you said you trusted them. So...why?"

"I told you," he began, "I don't know why. I just trust them. I am doing what Master Splinter does...I'm going with my gut."

"Is that all?," Don once again questioned him.

"Yes! That is all."

"Okay," he said. Don proceeded into his lab, glancing over his shoulder every few seconds. Mikey walked over to the entertainment center and started to...entertain himself. Raph walked right up to Leo and said, "Look bro, I know you trust them and that you don't know why...but I think I do. At first glance, they can look pretty, but once ya get ta know 'em...just...don't let yerself get hurt, oka'?"

"Yeah," said Leo. "Now...what's wrong? It's not usually like you to give wise advice...something's eating at you...I can feel it."

"You...ya remember the foot tha' went over our heads in the alley that we found the new girls in?"

"Yeah."

"Well...they were gone for a long time. Tha foot I mean. And then...they suddenly reappear? Ya don't think that **he's** back do ya?" he asked.

"I honestly don't know Raph. I wanted to talk to Master Splinter about this when we got home...and then you guys...but I guess you beat me to it," he said with a rare smile. "I am wondering though...the girls' story. What if what we saw tonight was linked with their pasts? What if the foot killed that guy, wanting to frame someone for it, sending someone to dispose of the body. The girls immediatly reacted to the crash they heard that night. It had to be someone quick on their feet to get away from them...they were down that ladder fast. So...it could've been the foot. What do you think?"

Raph took this information in, standing there, mulling it over and over. What Leo had said made sense. It could have been the foot. But it may very well have been someone else.

"I think we should ask Donnie this," he said, turning. "Maybe he can find the reports on that night and look at the evidence that was found. The police might have found a different set of DNA, other than the girls. But at the same time, they had touched the evidence, giving the police the idea that they did it. What I want to know is why the police showed up, just as the girls found the body, accused them of murder, and I want to know why they didn't just go the other way when that happened. There is a lot pieces to this puzzle."

Leo started walking forward, thinking. He passed the entertainment area, and mike looked up.

"Where ya goin'?" he asked.

"To speak with Donatello."

* * *

**That's all for now folks! I will try to be updating sooner than I have...I still hope you are all interested in this. I know I am! If I have any grammatical mistakes, any mispelled names, or if you can give me a tip on how to better my writing, please tell me! And thankyou so much for all of the reviews! I love you all!**


End file.
